Mute
by BookWriterK
Summary: This is a Ravenpaw/Fireheart love story. Sunkit was born into ThunderClan a healthy kit except for one thing, she was born mute. How will she cope with Clan life without her voice?


~Prologue~

_"Spottedleaf! Spottedleaf! Moonstream is _having her kits!" a frantic she-cat voice called out in the dark of night. Her white paws shone silver in the moonlight as she quickly padded across the ThunderClan camp. The cat pushed through the fern tunnel into the main den to see the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat scrambling to collect her herbs.

"How can this be?" she asked, picking up some beech leaves to wrap the juniper berries and a couple other herbs. "She's a moon early! I doubts the kit or kits will be fully developed." she continued, more to herself than the she-cat in front of her. From the nursery both cats heard an agonized yowl.

"Frostfur, take this stick to her for me. She can bite down on it to help her through the pain." Spottedleaf told the white she-cat, pushing a small stick towards her with one paw. Frostfur nodded in response and took the stick in her teeth. With that, she bolted out of the medicine-cat den and rushed into the nursery.

"Here, bite down on this!" she ordered Moonstream urgently, nosing it towards her after she set it down. The silvery white she-cat nodded once and grabbed it in her jaws. Another contraction shook her body as Spottedleaf rushed in with her herbs.

"Someone tell Cedarmoss." she meowed, trying her best to mask her nervousness. Never before had she witnessed a queen giving birth so early. She unwrapped the beech leaves and took a few juniper berries out with her teeth, being careful not to squeeze them too hard. Frostfur nodded her head and rushed out of the nursery, and she headed towards the warriors den to tell the ginger tom. Another contraction racked through Moonstream's body. Splinters flew as she bit down harshly on the stick.

"Okay, I see the first one coming, Moonstream. Now this is going to hurt..." Spottedleaf told the silvery-white she-cat. Moonstream nodded again, her body shaking from the pain of trying to push out the kit. "I see it coming, don't worry."

"I'm here! Let me see her!" a ginger tom exclaimed, barging into the nursery. He looked at the scene and saw his mate struggling. He took a step towards her as Frostfur came in behind him.

"You two would help more outside for now, I'll tell you when you can come in." Spottedleaf informed them. Cedarmoss and Frostfur nodded and left the den. Moonstream let out another yowl and bit down hard on the stick. Focusing her attention back on the agonized she-cat before her Spottedleaf sighed nervously. "Here it comes, just one more push..." she told her and placed a paw gingerly on Moonstream's haunches.

A pale ginger cat lifted her head up from her nest. She saw the pained silver she-cat and the tortoiseshell medicine cat and rested her head on her paws, staying silent to keep them from being distracted. Moonstream yowled once more and her body shook with determination to get the kit out of her body.

"It's out!" Spottedleaf exclaimed, then carefully nipped open the small sack containing the newborn kit. She quickly got to licking the kit's fur the wrong way to warm it up quicker. In a few minutes, the kit was warm and its fur was light and fluffy. The pale ginger she-cat slowly stood up and helped nuzzle the little kit over to its mother's belly and it quickly latched on.

"Congratulations, Moonstream. A healthy, beautiful she-kit will be a credit to ThunderClan." she said, nodding to her. The silver she-cat nodded.

"Thank you, Goldenflower. Could you please fetch Cedarmoss? I would like him to see our kit." Moonstream requested. Her misty blue eyes glinted in the pale moonlight that shone through the entrance off the nursery. The pale ginger she-cat nodded and exited the nursery. A few seconds later she re-entered with the same ginger tom as before.

"I'll leave to give you two some time alone." Goldenflower said. Both Moonstream and Cedarmoss nodded their thanks. Once the she-cat left, Gingertail turned to his mate.

"Only one?" he asked. Moonstream nodded. "Oh," Cedarmoss sighed "Moonstream, you do know she will be a descendant of all four Clans, right?" Moonstream gasped.

"Cedarmoss, that shouldn't matter one bit!" she exclaimed. But he was correct. Moonstream had been exiled from RiverClan once they found out her father was a WindClan cat, and she was accepted into ThunderClan, whereas Cedarmoss' father was from ShadowClan, but ThunderClan let him stay because he proved to them that he was loyal.

Cedarmoss looked down at his beloved mate. "You're right, my sweet, it doesn't matter." he purred as he nuzzled Moonstream's neck with his muzzle. He looked down at his only daughter. He gasped with happiness. "Look! She's opened her eyes!" he exclaimed. Moonstream looked as well.

"Why, they look like little suns! Cedarmoss, let's call her Sunkit!" Moonstream exclaimed with delight. Cedarmoss looked at her with admiration.

"Of course, Moonstream, it's a beautiful name." he purred. "Welcome, young Sunkit, to ThunderClan." he greeted the white and ginger kit. Sunkit suddenly made an odd squeaking noise. Moonstream and Cedarmoss looked at each other.

"What is it, Sunkit?" Moonstream asked, but Sunkit only continued squeaking. "Cedarmoss, I think she's trying to say something."

"Maybe we should call Spottedleaf to see what's wrong? It doesn't really sound that natural for a kit to be making that noise, Moonstream." Cedarmoss suggested. Moonshine nodded and he left. After Spottedleaf came back with him and gave Sunkit a brief check-up, she gave Moonstream and Cedarmoss the news.

"Sunkit is mute."


End file.
